Restless Road
Restless Road is an American all-male country trio who finished 4th place on season 3 of The X Factor USA. They were a part of the Groups category, mentored by Simon Cowell. The group originally consisted of Andrew Scholz, Colton Pack, and Zach Beeken. Members Current members: * Zach Beeken (born July 12, 1995; age 20) (2013-present) * Garrett Nichols (2015-present) * Jared Keim (age 20) (2014-present) Former member(s): * Colton Pack (born December 3, 1994; age 20) (2013-2014) * Andrew Scholz (born August 12, 1994; age 20) (2013-2015) The X Factor All three guys originally auditioned for the show as solo artists. While they were all impressive in their auditions, they didn't make the top 40. Knowing that all three were good and deserved another chance, the judges decided to put them together as a group, resulting in them making it to the Four Chair Challenge phase of the competition with Simon Cowell as their mentor. Four Chair Challenge In this part of the competition, Restless Road, referring to themselves as a "man band", took on the Keith Urban hit "Somebody Like You", wowing the crowd and shocking Kelly Rowland with their amazing vocal abilities. The guys earned a standing ovation from the audience and the judges, who gave them well deserved praise. The performance earned the guys a spot in the live shows. Live shows For the first live show, the guys put a country twist on the Katy Perry hit "Roar". The performance earned them praise and earned them a spot in the top 12. For Motown Night, the guys took on "Easy" by the Commodores, which earned them praise from the judges. However, due to a graphics error that nullified the votes, the guys had to sing another song in the re-vote show. That song was the Jason Aldean/Kelly Clarkson duet "Don't You Wanna Stay". For '80s Night, the guys took on the Blake Shelton version of the 1984 Kenny Loggins hit "Footloose". All the judges loved the performance, but Demi Lovato did warn Colton not to steal the limelight away from Andrew and Zach and suggested that all three guys step it up. For British Invasion night, the guys put a country twist on the Coldplay hit "Fix You", which whipped the crowd into a bit of a frenzy. Kelly Rowland and Demi Lovato, however, felt that the guys' harmonies were not cohesive, something Simon Cowell disagreed with. He called the guys' performance "the best of the night". For Big Band night, the guys sang the Rascal Flatts version of the 1991 Tom Cochrane hit "Life Is a Highway", dedicating it to Andrew's late uncle, who he was very close to. Kelly Rowland praised them for the hard work they had put into their performance. Demi Lovato called them "stars" and called the performance her favorite. They then went up against the other 7 acts in a face-off. For Divas/Unplugged night, the guys did "Red" by Taylor Swift as their "diva" song, which earned them praise, but Kelly Rowland did suggest that they bring more energy to their performances. For their "unplugged" song, they sang "Wake Me Up" by Avicii, which also earned them praise as well. For the semi finals, the public chose "That's My Kind of Night" by Luke Bryan for the guys, and then they sang "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes. Despite getting praise, those were the guys' last performances as they were eliminated on December 12, 2013, finishing in 4th place. Post X Factor The guys posted their cover version of the Fifth Harmony hit "Miss Movin' On" called "Mister Movin' On" on their YouTube channel on January 3, 2014. The video has gotten a little over 46,000 views to date. The guys even got to collabrate with Rachel Potter on the Keith Urban/Miranda Lambert song "We Were Us". They posted a preview video on Instagram, and the video debuted on Rachel's YouTube channel. Departure of Colton Pack On February 9, 2014, Andrew and Zach announced that Colton had left the group, but despite that, both guys intend to continue on as Restless Road. Colton later released a statement explaining why he opted not to continue with the group. New member and Colton Pack's debut single On May 28, 2014, the guys posted on YouTube their version of the One Direction song "You and I," which also introduced fans of theirs to the newest member of Restless Road, Jared Keim. That same day, Colton independently released his first solo single, "Junky Jeep," on iTunes. The band also updated the fans on what they've been doing. Record deal The guys announced on July 28, 2014 via Twitter that they had signed a deal with WEG Music, which is run by well-known music manager Johnny Wright. Tour On October 1, 2014, the guys announced that they would be opening for Demi Lovato for two shows on her Demi World Tour. They opened for her on October 10 in Sioux Falls, South Dakota and October 11 in Moline, Illinois. Departure of Andrew Scholtz In May 2015, Zach and Jared announced that Andrew had left the group to pursue a solo career. Former season 13 American Idol contestant Garrett Nichols replaced him in the group. Trivia * The group's fans are called "Roadies". * Their version of "Wake Me Up" hit number 1 on the iTunes country chart. * Due to the departures of Colton and Andrew, Zach is now the only original member of the group left. Gallery Ustv-xfactor-usa-restless-road.jpg 10-Top13-BW-portraits-480x270_retina.jpg 11-Top13-BW-portraits-480x270_retina.jpg 1007_xf_s3_top16_904x508_countryboygroup-845x418.jpg restlessroad_roar.jpg restless-road2.jpg 04-top-6-portraits-480x270_retina.jpg 06-top-4-portraits-1170x658-480x270_retina.jpg 07-top-4-portraits-1170x658-480x270_retina.jpg